The present invention relates to data processing and, more specifically, to intelligent resolution of codes in a classification system.
Code mapping is generally a manual process in which one or more individuals are tasked with associating codes defined by one version of a classification system to codes defined by a different version of the classification system, or alternatively, converting codes between two different classification systems. One example of a classification system is the International Classification of Diseases (ICD), which is an international standard diagnostic classification system for epidemiological use, as well as health management and clinical use purposes. This classification system has been recently updated from version 9 (ICD-9) to version 10 (ICD-10).
Migrating between classification systems or between versions of any classification system can be time consuming and error prone, particularly when the data used in the mapping process is ambiguous. Using the ICD example above, there are multiple structural changes and exponential increases in the number and possible combinations of codes between version ICD-9 and version ICD-10. For example, version ICD-9 employs approximately 18,000 diagnostic and procedure codes, while version ICD-10 employs about 141,000 diagnostic and procedure codes. This increase in the number of codes is due, in part, to the level of detail added in the ICD-10 version with respect to clinical descriptions of signs, symptoms, conditions, and procedures.